


Fourth Time's the Charm

by TripCreates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: The first birthday that Kenma shared with Shouyou wasn’t that special. It really wasn’t a priority for him since he wasn’t that big on celebrating it in the first place.But that would eventually change.~Brief glimpses of Kenma's birthdays through the years after Shouyou came into his life





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 16th where I'm at so HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENMA!!
> 
> I didn't think I would have time to do anything for this year but inspiration struck yesterday and I had to get this out. It's not much but I wanted to see kenhina through the years. I've been wanting to write them again so I jumped at the chance despite everything else I need to do lol
> 
> If you liked this, please let me know in the comments! Enjoy!!

The first birthday that Kenma shared with Shouyou wasn’t that special.

They’d only known each other since the spring at that point, and even though they were friends, Kenma couldn’t recall if he even mentioned the date to him. It really wasn’t a priority for him since he wasn’t that big on celebrating it in the first place. Kuroo and the rest of his high school teammates making a thing of it was enough for him.

Nevertheless, it came up that day when Shouyou started messaging him. As usual, the conversation started on the topic of volleyball and eventually devolved into mundane topics. Kenma didn’t mind since it was an easy conversation he could keep up with as he played his current game.

**[Shouyou]:** So, how was your day?

**[Kenma]:** It was okay. Had practice and then Kuro came over for my birthday dinner.

It’d been like that ever since Kuroo moved in next door and became a tradition.

**[Shouyou]:** Today is your birthday?! I had no idea! (๑◕︵◕๑)

**[Kenma]:** It’s okay, Shouyou. You couldn’t have known since I never mentioned it.

**[Shouyou]:** Well, happy birthday, Kenma! Now that I know, I’ll make sure to remember for next year!

**[Kenma]:** Thank you but you don’t have to make a big deal of it.

**[Shouyou]:** Of course I am! It’s a special day because you were born.

Kenma felt the heat rise on his cheeks as he stared at his phone. Shouyou had a way of provoking that kind of reaction from him. He tried not to think too much about it since Shouyou was just an excitable person. He probably thought this about all of his friends.

The sentiment still brought a small to Kenma’s lips all the same.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou remembered Kenma’s birthday the following year as he said. But unlike the previous year, their friendship had taken a step on the romantic side. It was all very slow since they lived apart from each other but they made it work.

Their text messaging was intermixed with video calls as a means to see each other during the long periods between practice matches. They were still few and far between because of their schedules, mostly since Shouyou often stayed late after practices, but it made them more special when they found the time.

Tonight, Shouyou promised he would go home straight after practice so he could call. Kenma insisted he didn’t have to change his schedule just for him but Shouyou wouldn’t listen to the protests.

Kenma fidgeted with the cord to his headphones in anticipation as he sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him. It was almost their agreed upon time and he waited for Shouyou to call.

As soon as the alert popped up, Kenma clicked on it and Shouyou’s bright face filled the screen. It was a comforting sight since they hadn’t done this in a while.

“Happy birthday, Kenma!” he greeted.

“Thanks, Shouyou.”

“How was your day?” Shouyou asked.

“It was fine. Kuro surprised me by visiting and gave me a copy of an old game I’ve been trying to replace for a while,” Kenma replied.

Shouyou reclined back a little from the screen. “That’s great! It must have been nice seeing him.”

Kenma nodded. “He couldn’t stay long since he still has class tomorrow but I’m glad he came by.”

It was certainly different not having Kuroo constantly around now that he as in college. Even with him attending one in Tokyo, it wasn’t the same with him not living next door.

It also made Kenma wonder what it was going to be like once he graduated and went to college while Shouyou still had a year left of high school. They hadn’t breached the topic yet but Kenma knew they had to at some point.

Shouyou started on a topic and Kenma forced the thoughts aside, wanting to enjoy the time he had now with his boyfriend. They would find a way to make it work.

 

* * *

 

The third birthday with Shouyou went about the same as the previous year with a video call. Except for this time, they were much more comfortable with the interaction and the conversation wasn’t awkward.

It was after dinner and Kenma sat on his with his laptop next to him as he worked on assignment while he listened to Shouyou talk. It probably wasn’t the most conducive way to work but Kenma enjoyed the happy chatter of his boyfriend.

As they wrapped up their call for the night, Shouyou said, “Next year, I’d like to spend your birthday with you in person.”

“I’d like that too,” Kenma said, resting his chin on knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them tight to his chest.

A smile spread across Shouyou’s face, lighting up his eyes. “Good, because I’m visiting you then no matter what!”

Kenma smiled at his enthusiasm. “Okay.”

That made his birthday worth looking forward to next year.

 

* * *

 

Another year passed by and before Kenma knew it, his birthday had come again. And this year was extra special as he waited at the train station for a certain ginger. (Of course, the universe was determined to keep them at a long distance relationship as Shouyou was scouted by a different university than Kenma’s but they didn’t let that stop them. At least they were closer this time.)

It wasn’t hard to miss Shouyou’s bright hair as he stepped off the train. Kenma noticed him quickly look from side to side and waved to catch his attention.

Shouyou maintained a somewhat level of politeness as he pushed his way through the crowd toward Kenma.

The latter braced himself as Shouyou drew close and all but pounced on him, wrapping his arms tight around Kenma. He lifted Kenma a little bit off the ground, catching Kenma off guard. He wasn’t expecting that of his smaller boyfriend.

_What kind of training do they have him doing for this college team?_ He thought to himself as he steadied himself once his feet were back on the ground.

“Happy birthday, Kenma!” he said at last.

Kenma briefly wrapped his arms around him before pulling away, trying not to focus on any possible looks the passersby gave them. “Thanks, Shou. How was your train ride?”

“It was good but I’m much better now that I’m here with you.”

Kenma ducked his head. Despite being with him for so long, Shouyou’s open affection was too much for Kenma. “We should get going so you can drop your bag off at my place before we meet up with Kuro.”

Shouyou nodded as he took Kenma’s hand in his before they made their way out of the station.

The day passed by in a blur as Kuroo took charge of the festivities for the day, not leaving Kenma any room to complain. Shouyou was up for anything and happily dragged Kenma along from place to place. It was hard to stay annoyed if Shouyou was the one doing it. (Something Kuroo was well aware of and used it to his advantage.)

As much as Kenma enjoyed spending the day with his best friend and boyfriend, he was happy to return home later that evening with Shouyou. Since his birthday fell on a Saturday, Shouyou was staying the night to make the most of his visit.

The only problem was, Kenma was exhausted. After a lazy make out session, Kenma couldn’t suppress his yawning anymore.

Shouyou chuckled as he pulled away. “I think it’s time for us to go to bed before you fall asleep like this.”

“I think you’re right.”

One of the benefits of living in a small, studio apartment was they didn’t have to get up and go to the bedroom because they were already on the bed. But Kenma did have to get up and change into his pajamas. _Ugh._

After a bit of shuffling around, they climbed back into the bed. It was a snug fit on the small bed but it would be fine.

As Shouyou curled into Kenma’s chest, Kenma pressed his lips to the crown of his head and wrapped his arm around him.

It was in that moment that Kenma knew in his heart, he wanted to experience every day like this with Shouyou by his side. It may take a little longer than he wanted, but Shouyou was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/179124152876/fourth-times-the-charm). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1052310052437184514).


End file.
